I don't want to be your friend
by MacTireDiabhail8408
Summary: takes place after 'meny happy returns' after reading the poem from Xena, Gabrielle to examine her feelings for the warrior. i didnt like the endding of the series so this is my ending, and aparently in my head gabbys a little bit of a perv XD. anyway depending on how meny reveiws i get will determine if i finish this so please reveiw. ps this is my first xena fic so be nice n n


_"I don't want to be your friend"_

A Xena and Gabrielle fan-fiction

_(This story takes place right after 'many happy returns' which I consider to be the last episode of Xena, so in my head a friend in need 1 and 2 never happen (although I love the kiss in that episode) -_- soooo this is my last episode of the warrior princess and her battling bard :P it might end up longer depending on the feedback i get :) p.s. this is my first XWP fic so please be gentle lol)_

Chapter one

_'__**There's a moment when I look at you**_

**_And no speech is left in me_**

**_My tongue brakes_**

**_Then fire races under my skin and I tremble_**

**_I grow pale for I am dying of such love_**

**_Or so it seems to me'_**

The words from Sappho's poem still echo in my head even though it's been a few days since my birthday. I lay there beside the raven haired warrior, watching her as she sleeps and thinking about the words in the poem. How intimate and personal the words seemed. I couldn't help but wonder... if those words really just a random poem Sappho had jotted down or were they something Xena had inspired her to write for me... was that how Xena felt about me? I mean I love Xena but my feelings for her had always confused me but I knew that somewhere along the line they had developed in to something …different something stronger than mere friendship and after Xena walked through Brunhilda's eternal flame I knew we were soul mates, but I always let my fear and confusion get the best of me so I never mentioned that little detail to Xena. We had been friends for so long and had been through so much together, and I didn't want to ruin that. I don't even understand my feelings why burden her with that.

I caressed the sleeping Xena's cheek, amazed at how peaceful and beautiful she looks, why would she want to be with someone like me? With her looks she could have whoever she wanted, and I'm not as talented as Sappho's or as beautiful as Cleopatra. I'm just the short battling bard, a sidekick, or just a stupid Xena groupie. Maybe the thought of her wanting me is just wishful thinking… although it's a nice thought… I lean over and lightly kiss her cheek "I love you Xena" I whisper then I lay back on my bed roll, close my eyes, and let myself drift off hoping to dream about Xena.

"Gabrielle, wake up" is the first thing I hear

"What for?" I groan pulling the blanket over my head a little annoyed because she had interrupted a very VERY good dream about her. She yanks the blanket off me

"Hey!" I sit up giving her an evil look

"Well for one it's morning" she laughs handing me a plate of eggs and berries "here breakfast" I smile and take it, ever since my birthday she's been making me breakfast, but with her cooking skills it's not much of a gift, it's the thought that counts. Anyway she sits down not too far from me and gives me a funny smile that makes me more than a little nervous

"What?" I take a mouth full of eggs which I regret quickly after hearing what she said next

"And two you were talking in your sleep" I just about choke

"What? What did I say?" I recover quickly but now I can feel my face turning red

I try remembering my dream; ok ok let's see there was me and Xena, obviously, um hands roaming, lips meeting ok not that bad, umm biting, moaning, Xena tying me up and me screaming her name …oh damn that dream was so… perverted, oh gods what if I said her name… I need to know what I said answer me warrior woman!

"I don't know it was a lot of mumbling but it must've been a very good dream" she smiles with that little smirk…that sexy smirk she does so well. I breathe a sigh of relief that I didn't say anything embarrassing or incriminating.

"Yea um… it was" I say looking around trying not to make eye contacted

"Anyway where are we headed today" I'm desperately trying to change the subject

"well there's a town about a day from here" she stands up and pours water on the fire putting it out "we should go there and resupply" I finish my breakfast and start helping her pack up camp. The whole time thinking of the poem and my dream… oh that dream, I didn't realize how… perverted I'd become but it was only a dream, it doesn't mean I want Xena to force herself on me… does it? I was putting the last bit of our stuff in my bag and glance over at her, I'm instantly distracted, looking at her long well-toned legs, and arms… powerful arms… I bite my lip…very powerful arms that could easily hold someone down, arms that could do whatever they wanted. She's so strong and dark I wonder if she likes that kind of thing… come to think of it I distinctly remember her moaning when I bit her neck as a bacchae, mmm that bite…is it hot out here.

"hello! Gabrielle?!" Xena says snapping me back to reality; she's only inches from my face, how did I not notice that? She looks at me with concern and I fight the almost overpowering urge to kiss her.

"hm! What?!" trying to hide my obvious lust for this woman… oh take me now warrior princess… not helping brain.

"I said that's everything" her eyebrow arched "are you ok? You're acting stranger then usual"

I'd be much better under you my warrior princess…"yes yes I'm fine, just a little tired I guess" I flash my best fake smile and her eyes narrow

"Are you sure?" she puts her hand on my shoulder, the contact feels like lightning

"Xena I'm fine, really" what is wrong with me today? Ok I guess there's no denying it anymore… I love her 'that way' and I want her something bad

She mounts Argo and extends her arm to me with a smile

"Come on, it's not fair that you walk all the time"

"I-I don't mind really" I feel myself blushing I'm not sure I can handle being pressed up against her all day.

"Don't argue with me" she gives me 'that' look and I know there's no use in fighting it, I extend my arm and she helps me up but to my surprise she sits me in front of her, this woman's trying to drive me insane, I can feel her body press against my back, her breath on my neck… oh gods this is gonna be a long day.

(to be countinued if i get enough reviews lol)


End file.
